


Call Me Pretty And I'm Yours

by ncitykillsme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, THEY ARE SOFT BOYS IN THIS OKAY, i tried i havent posted in a while haha, mark likes makeup, panicked!Jeno, panicked!mark, renminhyuck, soft markno, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: “How would you feel if I kissed you right now?”Mark blinked at his best friend.“That’s- No- Why would you even say that?” Mark shook his head in disgust. “You’re literally like my brother.”Hyuck smirked. “Okay. Now, how would you feel if Jeno kissed you?”Oh.





	Call Me Pretty And I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonomilk/gifts).



> HAPPY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY IZZY UWU IM SORRY I LOVE YOU AAAAAHH I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS <3 <3 <3
> 
> THERE MIGHT BE TYPOS BTW IT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED IM SORRY

Mark glanced down at the boy in his lap. It had been a while since they’d found out Renjun, Jaemin, and Donghyuck were all dating. Ever since then, Jeno had taken it in himself to find refuge at Mark’s house. Mark knew Jeno would rather die than admit that he felt a little left out. So instead of asking him if he was okay each time, Mark settled for putting on a movie, ordering in and playing with Jeno’s hair until he fell asleep.

Jeno, much to Mark’s surprise, was like a cat. He curled up into the smallest places and fell asleep. He had the most adorable habit of sticking his tongue out— Mark and Hyuck had spent hours talking about the way Jeno would purr in his sleep. Not to mention, all Mark had to do was pet him behind his ear and Jeno’s eyes would flutter to a close with his hands bawling into little fists and clutching at his long sleeves. 

It was adorable. 

Lately, Mark found everything Jeno did adorable. 

It was becoming a problem.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Mark and Jeno were laying down, both hanging their heads off either side of Mark’s bed.

“I think I might not be straight.”

Jeno was the first one to say it.

At first Mark wasn’t sure if it was _him_ who had spoken, the words had been swirling around in his head for a while actually. So hearing them out loud, he was a bit taken aback. Nervous even.

But it was just Jeno.

He trusted Jeno.

He thought Jeno would freeze or sit up, but instead Jeno wiggled his feet and Mark smiled.

“Honestly? Me too.” Mark thought for a second. “Seeing those three and stuff….I realised I wouldn’t actually mind dating a guy.”

Jeno sat up at that.

“Dude same. Like I don’t know if I’m attracted to guys but like I’m not put off by the idea.”

Mark sat up with him and they tried to reach their toes. Jeno succeeded, Mark did not.

“Shut up.” Mark grumbled as Jeno laughed at him. “And yeah. Same. But uh…your brother’s friend is cu- hot. He’s _hot_.”

Jeno looked at him. “Jungwoo?”

Mark nod his head and Jeno fell into a fit of laughter. His hair bounced as he curled into a ball and clutched his stomach.

“Dude.” Jeno wheezed out and Mark waited. “They’re dating.”

“Oh fuck.”

  


~ ~ ~

  


Mark and Hyuck had been best friends for a long _long_ time hence Mark had gotten used to the idea of Hyuck stumbling through his front door late at night --  drunk, crying, or both -- and stealing his clothes before seeking refuge in his bed. Did he like it? Not really, no. Would he ever kick out his friend who he was convinced was demon spawn? Also no.

But seeing Jeno crawl through his window in a fit of tears was beyond foreign -- he couldn’t even imagine it in his wildest dreams.

He and Jeno were similar in a sense. They had trouble expressing emotion around people, and by emotions, he meant crying.

It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable around his friends, he just didn’t want to come off as weak. Plus, Mark was older than half of them, so he felt the need to hold it together the most. Especially since he was graduating this year and going to university. Sure, they’d probably hang out every weekend but he wasn’t going to see them in the halls and if he was being honest, it kind of hurt.

He’d gotten into a habit of writing in his diary every night before he slept. Just a quick dump of all his feelings. He was mid ranting about how his brother kicking him off the couch almost made him cry when someone knocked on his window.

It took a few moments for him to process that it was indeed Jeno knocking and not just a figment of his imagination. It took a few more moments for Mark to waddle over and let Jeno in. He was frozen as Jeno clambered into his bed and pressed his face into the pillow.

“Jeno?”

Jeno didn’t respond to Mark’s voice at first. The older boy crawled into bed beside his friend and waited for a response. When he was gifted with silence, Mark reached out and threaded his fingers through Jeno’s hair, massaging the back of Jeno’s head.

“Jeno?” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Talk to me. You can talk to me.” Mark decided that his extensive recount of his brother shoving him off a couch could wait. His friends were more important.

Jeno was more important.

“Bitna…” Jeno choked out before curling into Mark’s chest.

“Oh.” Mark pulled Jeno into his arms. “Fuck.”

“She’s gone.”

Mark could feel Jeno crumble apart in his arms. It was the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever witnessed. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time.

It took every ounce of self control Mark could muster up for him not to cry but he couldn’t help the tears that pricked at his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Mark took in a deep breath. He was bad at comforting. He didn’t know how to make Jeno feel better. All he knew was time will heal but he didn’t think he could just sit around and watch Jeno cry either.

“She knew all my secrets. She was my best friend.” Jeno sniffled and Mark relaxed. He wasn’t crying anymore.

Not knowing what to say, Mark rubbed Jeno’s back.

“I must sound stupid.” Jeno mumbled into Mark’s shirt. “She was just a cat.”

Mark pulled away to look at Jeno. “Don’t say that. She was family to you.”

They locked eyes and Mark watched as Jeno’s eyes welled with tears again. “She was my best friend. Like… when I had a bad day, I’d go home and tell her and she’d just stay and listen. Like no judgement nothing.” Jeno stopped for a second. “I sound so dumb but like it was… she knew _everything_ like even the dumb thoughts I had at like 3 am. Who am I supposed to talk to now?” Jeno’s voice cracked at the very end and so did Mark’s self control.

“Talk to me Jeno.” Mark’s arms tightened around his best friend. “Seriously. Even if you need to call at like four in the morning… I’ll listen.” Mark felt Jeno snuggle closer into his chest. “I’ll listen to you.”

Jeno sniffled again but his body wasn’t trembling anymore and Mark relaxed. Jeno was resting on his hands, purring slightly as he tried to control his breathing.  

Mark wasn’t sure how long it took for them to fall asleep, all he remembered was matching his breathing to the rise and fall of Jeno’s chest.

  


~ ~ ~

  


That night was how it all started.

Falling asleep on late night phone calls, one of them somehow climbing through the other’s window at ungodly hours, impromptu sleepovers, exploring some part of town with absolutely no money whatsoever.

Mark loved it. He loved all of it.

It was strange, he was telling Donghyuck about it and his best friend simply pouted.

“I do all that with you too.”

“It’s different Hyuckie.” Mark didn’t know why, but it just was.

His best friend sat up from the bed and cocked his head as he watched Mark apply eyeshadow to his lids.

“Different how?” Hyuck scrunched his nose. “Dude isn’t that too much bronzer or whatever?”

“I don’t know. Like I love you but being with Jeno is like… you both make me calm but when I hang out with Jeno it makes me feel warm.”

Mark glanced at Hyuck. His best friend has his mouth open as if he were going to say something but stopped himself.

“Yeah. Makes sense.” Hyuck mumbled and Mark sighed out of relief. “And that’s way too much of that dark stuff.”

“Well if I don’t then I’m going to look like a ghost.”

“You’re like super pale anyway.” Hyuck fell back onto the bed and Mark focused on dabbing glitter on his eyelids. He wanted to look nice for once.

“You’re just really tanned okay.”

“Whatever. That’s a lot of glitter.”

Mark froze. “Oh…” Mark trailed off and stepped away from the mirror. He could see Hyuck jump up from the corner of his eyes. “Do you think-”

Hyuck cut him off before he could finish. “I think Jeno will like it. He likes soft sparkly stuff.” Hyuck smiled and Mark felt his heart calm down again. “But Jungwoo’s still better at it than you.”

“Fuck you.” Mark scowled and ran a hand through his hair. “Not like you’re any better.” He gave a pointed look to Hyuck’s smudged eyeliner that traced around his eyes.

“Excuse me. I’ll have you know that this is all part of my aesthetic.” Hyuck referred to his worn out boots and faded jeans -- that were 100% from overwear. The only thing new about him was his hoodie but Mark was sure that it was Jaemin’s.

“Mhm.” Mark rolled his eyes and added some finishing touches to his makeup. He was just learning the ropes from Jungwoo. He was only confident with base makeup so far and barely touched his eyes but sometimes he splashed some glitter on top of them. It made him feel pretty. He liked feeling pretty.

He also liked pretty things.

And as he slipped into his jacket he couldn’t help but think that Jeno was pretty.

“Have fun today. And if you spoil the movie I will actually _murder_ you.”

“You always ruin shit for me!” Mark shot back and opened his door. “You coming?”

Hyuck rolled onto his side and pretended to make a camera with his fingers before giving Mark a thumbs up.  “Nah your mum’s making curry tonight.”

Mark deadpanned before slamming the door on his so called best friend who was rolled up in his bed.  


 

~ ~ ~

  


Mark wasn’t sure how it happened but he found himself holding Jeno’s hand throughout the entire movie. He was almost expecting Jeno to pull away, much like he did when Hyuck and Jaemin used to cling to his arms (now they just clung to each other).

Mark was about to slip his hand into his own pocket as they walked out of the cinema but Jeno laced their fingers together. To say it made Mark jump would be an understatement. He almost shot through the roof and squealed like a kid on Christmas.

Thank god Jeno didn’t say anything. He just giggled and dragged Mark out of the place.

Mark let Jeno lead them to the restaurant. He didn’t know where they were going. Mark picked the movie and Jeno picked the food, that’s how it usually was, they took turns.

The place was pretty. Little potted plants lined the brick walls with strings upon strings of fairy lights. The bricks were painted over with dull pinks and greens but the lights seemed to make everything a little brighter. Each table had a rustic theme to it and the booths had hanging plants twined with lights.

The place was pretty.

So was Jeno.

Jeno took a seat at the booth and his pink shirt stood out against the dark wood. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he glazed over the menu and his smile, his _smile_ was something else entirely. The way his eyes crinkled into crescent moons and his nose scrunched up… Mark was at a loss for words. All he could think was: _Pretty._

He was lucky to know someone so pretty, to be in their presence was definitely something. Mark felt small compared to Jeno, tiny in every essence of the word.

For once, Mark was painfully aware of his need to be admired. He kind of wished Jeno found him pretty too. He raked his brain to figure out _why_ he thought that, but he couldn’t come up with a logical explanation.

All through their dinner, all Mark could see was the word ‘Pretty’ in capitals everytime Jeno opened his mouth. Why? He had no idea. He just couldn’t look away.

Even as they parted for the night. All he saw was Pretty Jeno Pretty Jeno Pretty Jeno.

  


~ ~ ~

  


“Junnie told me and Nana not to meddle with you guys or he’d break up with us but you’re such a dumbass Mark.” Hyuck was whisking eggs and flour while Mark watched from across the kitchen bench.

“I’m not a dumbass.” Mark pouted and tried to stick his finger into the bowl only to have Hyuck smack his hand with a spatula.

“Hands off Kitchen Hazard Boy. You can taste it when it’s done.” Hyuck began lining cupcake moulds with baking paper. “Have you ever wondered what makes Jeno different?”

“I have.”

“Okay and?” Hyuck prompted.

“I just… like everything I do with him I do with you too?” Mark, contrary to popular belief, wasn’t stupid; he was just, for the lack of a better word, in denial.

“Hey Mark?” Hyuck leaned across the counter, bringing his face right in front of Mark’s.

“Hmm?” Mark should probably pull back but he was far too used to Hyuck’s antics.

“How would you feel if I kissed you right now?”

Mark blinked at his best friend.

_What._

Mark blinked again.

Before he knew it, his body had leaped off the seat and was on the floor crawling away while Hyuck didn’t move an inch.

“That’s- No- Why the fuck would you even say that! Ew.” Mark shook his head in disgust. “You’re literally like my brother.”

Hyuck smirked. “Okay. Now how would you feel if Jeno kissed you?”

Oh.

“He looks like… he has nice lips. Good for kissing. Yes.” Mark thought for a second. “They’re actually kind of big and soft…” Mark thought some more. “He probably tastes sweet too like he’s always drinking or eating some form of chocolate-” Mark froze.

_Oh._

“I can literally see the gears in your brain turning right now and it’s so fucking painful oh my god Mar- no. Lee Minhyung you have a big _fat_ crush on your best friend, after me of course, Lee Jeno.” Hyuck bounced away from the kitchen bench and went back to tending to his cupcakes leaving Mark to contemplate all the ways this could go wrong by himself.

  


~ ~ ~

  


After his conversation with Hyuck, Mark was hyper aware of every tiny thing when he hung out with Jeno. He noticed how his heart went into overdrive every time the boy leaned into his side or how clammy his palms would get when he felt Jeno’s fingers brush against his.

He wasn’t sure if Jeno picked up on it, Mark would be surprised if he didn’t.

But he also noticed that Jeno had grown clingier, especially for someone who claimed to hate skinship as much as he did. Yet, for some reason, he didn’t mind when Jeno snuggled a little deeper into his neck or when Jeno loosely placed an arm around his waist. Sometimes Mark would pull him in tighter.

As nervous as Jeno made him, he kind of loved what they had too. It was never awkward or uncomfortable. Mark was contempt.

That was, until one night where they were trailing behind Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun. Mark reached out for Jeno’s hand but Jeno’s sleeves were so long it acted as a barrier. Pouting slightly, Mark reached inside the sleeve and linked their pinkies together.

It made his chest feel warm, and if Jeno noticed the pink flush that rose on Mark’s cheeks, he didn’t say a thing.

They walked in silence, their strides matching one another. As a gentle breeze washed over them, Jeno shivered, and Mark reflexively reached out and wrapped his jacket around the both of them. Jeno curled his body against Mark’s, so that he felt shorter, and sniffled before looking up at him with those crescent-moon eyes.

Mark almost leaned forward and kissed him.

_Almost_.

But that’s when it hit him, like really hit him. He felt the thought punch the wind out of his gut.

He wanted to be more than friends. A lot more. And it scared him that Jeno might not feel the same.  


 

~ ~ ~

  


Jeno kicked out his feet and stared at his toes. He could feel Jaemin’s eyes bore holes into his forehead.

“I’ll make you fried-rice if you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Jeno’s ears perked up at fried rice and Jaemin giggled.

“You’re so cute. Are you sure you don’t want to date us?” Jaemin winked and Jeno fake gagged. “Norenminhyuck sounds pretty damn superior.”

“You guys are gross.” Jeno thought for a second. “But you can all cook…”

“You’re into older guys huh?” Jaemin’s eyes twinkled and Jeno looked back at his toes.

“I want to kiss him.” Jeno fell back onto the carpet. He stared at the ceiling. “I just don’t know how…”

“I can teach you how to kiss-”

“No thanks.”

“Ouch.” Jaemin laughed again. “How about you stick up a shit tonne of mistletoes for christmas and-”

Jeno whined, cutting Jaemin off. “That’s _two whole_ months away. I want to kiss him _now_ .” 

Jaemin was silent and Jeno sat up to find his best friend staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“You really like him huh?” Jaemin’s voice was soft and Jeno bit his lip.

“It’s just… he always looks out for me. He makes me feel safe?” Jeno hid his face in his hands. “And he’s so _pretty_.”

Jaemin cooed at Jeno while he curled into a ball and hid the blush evident across his cheeks.

“What are you afraid of Nono?” Jaemin scooted closer to Jeno and pulled the older boy into his arms. “Tell me.”

Jeno contemplated whether or not to say it. He decided that since his secrets already out in the open, he may as well. “We’re friends. If something happens wouldn’t it be weird. Plus I’m not even sure he feels the same-”

“You know how you stare at him with stars in your eyes when he isn’t looking?” Jaemin cut Jeno off and Jeno whined before hiding his face in Jaemin’s chest. “He looks at you like that too.”

Jeno bit his nails while Jaemin petted his head.

“Maybe… I’ll try… something… then.” Jeno mumbled into Jaemin’s shirt and his best friend just hummed. They stayed like that for a while until Jeno’s stomach rumbled; and when Jaemin got up to cook he placed a quick peck on Jeno’s head and Jeno couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have Mark’s lips on him.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Mark twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Jeno to open the door. He was nervous. He had no idea how it had happened but they were going on a ‘date,’ As in he’d asked Jeno to go on an actual date with him, he was hoping Jeno would ignore his use of the word ‘date’ but Jeno had responded with ‘yes I’ll go on a date with you hyung’ and Mark almost astral projected. Hyuck had to kick him off the bed to get him to stop squealing.

So here he as, at Jeno’s door step, with a single rose in his hand and his hair slicked back for the first time ever. He’d let Jungwoo do his face and for Ten to help pick his outfit. He trust the two but he just hoped Jeno would think he looked cute.

“Hi.”

Mark looked up to find Jeno smiling down at him. It was a surprise he didn’t melt right then and there.

“Hey.” Mark’s voice came out shaky and he shoved the rose into Jeno’s hand. “For you.”

“Oh.” Jeno’s smile grew even wider and he took the rose, scrambled back into the house to put it in a vase.

In the meantime, Mark attempted to loosen his choker which seemed to be growing tighter with every second or maybe it was the whether? It was hot but he was pretty sure he was freezing before.

He was lost in thought when Jeno came back.

“Let’s go.” As Jeno took his hand Mark came to.

“Right…” Mark gulped and laced their fingers together. He noticed Jeno’s jacket. “Hey, we’re kind of matching.”

They both had leather jackets on, Jeno’s brown while Mark’s was black. Jeno had a soft beige turtleneck while Mark had a blue one. And they were both in jeans. The only noticeable difference was Mark’s choker.

“Oh.” Jeno giggled. “Doyoung helped me and I think he was on the phone with Ten while he dressed me.”

_Ten. That fucker_.

“That makes so much more sense.”

They didn’t talk much after that.

They swung their hands as they walked to the movies. And once they were inside Mark tried to pull the classic ‘pretending to yawn’ move and throw his arm around Jeno who simply grabbed Mark’s wrist and pressed them together. He was sure he’d have a bruise from the armrest pressing into his side but he didn’t really mind.

That was the only part of the night that went relatively smoothly. At one point in the movie, they had both reached for the drink and when Mark’s fingers felt the sudden warmth of Jeno’s clasp over his, he pulled away so fast that he flipped the cup out of the slot.

But that wasn’t all, oh no, Mark had truly accepted his label of Panicked Gay with The Popcorn Incident. See, Jeno was a slapper, he slapped who ever was beside him when he got excited, sad, angry or, especially when he laughed.

Mark, being the hyperaware boy he was, didn’t pay attention to the movie -- he was a bit too enamoured by how beautiful Jeno’s laugh sounded. So when he felt Jeno’s hand slap his thigh, he froze. That would have been fine, Mark has frozen multiple times and the boys had laughed by calling him a cyborg who’s constantly glitching. But tonight he didn’t just freeze, oh no, his knee jerked up so fast that he lost his grip on the popcorn and it went flying everywhere.

After that, Mark had lost all interest in the movie. In fact he kind of wanted to curl and cry.

He was older than Jeno so why did it feel like it was him being looked after?

Even as they ate at the little chicken place Mark had found beforehand, everything seemed to go wrong. The place had run out of the flavour Mark had wanted (read: the one he knew Jeno would love) and they had a thirty minute wait. The staff were all extremely friendly and gave them plenty of starters in the meantime.

Most of dinner was a blur a part from when Jeno took Mark’s hands between his own and gave him a reassuring smile. It all just made Mark want to cry even more. Not to forget the fact that Mark had a spontaneous moment of memory loss and forgot the pin to his card so he spent ten minutes at the counter trying not to have a mental breakdown while the cashier offered him some water and honestly, unless he was drowning in it, he didn’t want it.

Mark wouldn’t be surprised if Jeno never wanted to do this again. In retrospect, it wasn’t the _worst_ date Mark had ever been on -- only if he counted the time he’d gone on a date with Yuqi only to accidentally meet Lucas and even he couldn’t deny the chemistry between the two (they were dating now and Mark wouldn’t have it any other way) -- but he just wanted _this_ date to be perfect.

Mark was lost in his thoughts when Jeno pulled them to sit beside the river.

“Mark.”

Jeno clambered into Mark’s lap and he almost had a heart attack as Jeno held onto Mark’s fingers.

“Look at me.” Jeno’s voice was soft, so soft that if Mark wasn’t in his panicked state of hyper-awareness he might have missed it.

Mark bit his lip to stop his eyes from watering and looked up to meet Jeno’s gaze. He was blinking at Mark with that comforting warmth behind his eyes.

“Sorry.”

He was not going to cry.

He. Was. Not. Going. To. Cry.

“Mark.”

Jeno cupped Mark’s face with his sleeves pulled over his fingers and it took everything in Mark not to nuzzle into Jeno’s palms.

“Mmm.” Mark hummed in response. He didn’t trust his voice.

“Why are you so nervous?”

Ah. 

The question of the century.

Honestly, he didn’t have a proper answer for that.

“I just…” Mark wanted it to be perfect. He always aimed for perfection. He always believed he could do better than whatever he put out. So it pissed him off when he couldn’t achieve what he knew he could, he just needed to try more.

And obviously, dating isn’t like school, you can’t study or revise. But still, he wanted to be a perfect boyfriend. Right now, he’d even settle for Semi-Alright-First-Date.

“Mark.” Jeno’s fingers curled softly around the edges of Mark’s face. “It’s just me.”

Mark blinked.

“It’s just me. Jeno. Your best friend.”

Mark blinked again.

Jeno was right. They were friends, best friends. Every dumb secret he’d hide on a first date, Jeno already knew.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” Jeno pressed their foreheads together and Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh.” Mark blinked a few more times before falling into a fit of giggles. Jeno followed suit and soon they were wheezing with laughter.

It felt normal.

Jeno threw his head back to catch his breath and Mark pressed his hand to the small of Jeno’s back to keep him upright. Jeno wriggled to get comfortable and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist.

“I-is this okay.” Jeno was the flustered one now. He had his face buried in Mark’s neck.

“Mhmm.” Mark mumbled into Jeno’s hair and pulled him closer with one hand on Jeno’s back. His other hand went to Jeno’s chin and detached the younger boy from his neck.

Mark’s thumb ran along Jeno’s bottom lip and Jeno’s blush deepened. Mark chuckled a little at the sight. Usually he was calm and composed, well both of them were but Mark knew that tonight they showed a little vulnerable side to each other them that he doubted anyone had ever seen before.

“You’re so… pretty.” Mark bit his cheek. Whatever Jeno had dusted across his cheeks and eyes sparkled in the moonlight and seemed to make him glow more than he usually did.

“You’re pretty too hyung.” Jeno looked down and Mark felt his heart stop. It’s the _one_ thing he wanted to hear from Jeno and the fact that the boy got it right on its head… Mark was whipped.

Mark couldn’t help himself as he traced over Jeno’s lips again, this time cupping his entire cheek. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. “Is _this_ okay?”

Jeno simply nodded his head, his hands balled into little fists and pressed against Mark’s chest.

Mark felt the corners of his mouth rise in a little smile as he leaned forward.

If he was being honest, he’d imagined kissing Jeno plenty of times -- fuck Hyuck for putting the thought into his head -- and every time he’d think about how soft Jeno’s lips were. He’d even kissed his pillow and the back of his hand imagining Jeno’s lips instead. Though, nothing could prepare him for the real thing.

It felt like a feather being pressed to Mark’s lips, his felt dry in comparison. But Jeno didn’t seem to mind because instead of pulling away, he scrunched Mark’s shirt between his fingers and pulled them closer together.

Mark was about to pull away when Jeno whined.

A little flame sparkled in Mark’s chest and he wrapped his hands around Jeno’s waist. He’d always wanted to hold Jeno’s waist. Sure they’d cuddled before, but it was different this time. Jeno had a slender waist, it fit perfectly between mark’s hands. And as he slipped his fingers past the t-shirt and began rubbing little circles into the dips of Jeno’s hip-bones.

He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from. It was just that, Jeno made him feel comfortable, safe even. Like even if he made a mistake it was okay.

Jeno seemed to like Mark’s little massage. His hands came around to thread through Mark’s hair. His fingers were so gentle, uncertain almost.

Mark smiled into their kiss and pulled Jeno in by wrapping his arms around Jeno’s torso and crossing his legs. It took a moment for them to get comfy again and their teeth clashed in the process but they both giggled it off and just pressed their noses together before connecting their lips.

Mark loved the way that Jeno tasted. Maybe it was because of the little cake they’d shared at the restaurant earlier but the younger boy tasted so sweet it was intoxicating. Mark didn’t want to pull away. He was addicting to the way their lips slotted together, their bodies too, as cliche as it sounded, they really did feel like two puzzle pieces.

Maybe they were too into the kiss, or maybe Mark was kind of leaning back, but the two soon found themselves with Jeno on top of Mark, straddling him slightly. Maybe Mark liked the view a little too much, Jeno with slicked lips and a rosy face, staring at him in wonder. He couldn’t begin to think what he must have looked like, Jungwoo would probably be mad at what Jeno had made of his hair -- he had a feeling that Jungwoo wouldn’t really mind if he mentioned their kiss.

“I really like you Mark hyung.” Jeno pressed their foreheads together again, his breath a little shaky from their kiss.

“I really like you too Jeno.” Mark ran his fingers up and down Jeno’s back. It was now or never. “Would you uh… let me take you out again? I’ll make sure I don’t fuck it up next time.”

Jeno laughed softly before pecking Mark’s lips. “You didn’t fuck anything up. If anything,” Jeno smiled shyly, “I think you just made me fall for you even more.”

Mark felt his chest swell.

“How about we go shopping for a new cat scratching post?” Mark softened as Jeno’s eyes grew as big as saucers.

“A boy who knows the way to my heart.” Jeno’s eyes transformed into crescent moons. “How can I ever let him go?”

“Lucky for you,” Mark held either side of Jeno’s face and brought their lips together again. “He’s never going to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt uwu @/petnct


End file.
